DUO Die's from a very horrible, agonizing death
by Elliot Williams 20
Summary: THIS IS ESPECIALLY FOR YOU DUO!  HOPE YOU LIKE IT RETARD BECAUSE I WORKED HARD ON THIS!
1. Chapter 1

_Attention: I made this especially for DUO Mxwell_ since he created a story about me being brutaly killed, I'm going to do the same thing except make up other characters for DUO, but don't worry, this is the only freakin story I'll put up for DUO

DUO and Nama were at the underwaterplace.

"We gotta find that meth." DUO said in a Retard accent.

"Uh, dude. I need to tell you something."Nama said.

"Save it for later Nama."

"Sorry dude, this can't wait. but I got to go away. Far away." Nama said.

"Nama! You fiend!" DUO screamed at Nama , as Nama jogged away.

He saw a whale in the sky charging towards them.

"WHat?!" DUO said.

A helicopter landed on DUO,

"Ow.." DUO said.He yelled in pain on the ground.

"AHAHAHHA!" Evil Inspector Andy said as he got out of his helicopter.

"Who are you? What're you doing here?" DUO asked, mildly scared.

"What the hell do you know my inner rage and pain and suffering, wanker?"

"I asked you first." DUO added.

"You dumbass retarded Idiot." Andy said as he took out a switchblade and threw it at DUO. He cut off DUO's head.

"OW!!" DUO screamed as blood gushed from his ears."YOU CUT OFF MY FREAKIN HEAD!!!"

"Hey cat-breath, go breathe on yourself." Andy said. He took out a saw and cut off DUO's fingers on the bloody arm.

"Oh God." DUO said as he looked at his lacerated fingers. Andy started to chuckle.

"Funny, I didn't think you believed in God." Andy said. "I just thought you was a godless sack of the shit."DUO fell back to the ground. Andy took out an ax.

"Any last words DUO?"

"Yeah, go to hell moron." DUO said, Andy chopped him into little pieces. Blood spewed out of his corpse. Andy got in the helicopter and took the propeller and destroyed Headless DUO's body. His body was torn up like a meat in a blender. Erica came rushing to the graveyard.

"Where's DUO? she asked Andy.

"Your looking at his remains."

Erica looked at the ground and saw pieces of DUO everywhere not to mention his decapitated head.

"Why Thankyou, he was beginning to be an bigger Idiot anyway." she said.

"No Problem. Andy said as went on the helicopter and flew away.

The next day no one came to the funeral that was held for DUO. Mainly because he was being such an asshole.

"I'm happy about what happened to DUO." Nama said.

"Yeah, so am I?" Erica said.

"You want to go shopping?" Nama asked.

"Sure, why not."

And so, they went on about their day, glad that DUO was finally dead.

**The end. Man, I sure hope DUO liked this story, I worked long and hard on it to. **

**Anyway, well, that's all for me. Bye.**

**-Kovu 01**


	2. DUO's Dead: Part 2!

_Attention: I made this especially for DUO Mxwell_ since he created a story about me being brutaly killed, I'm going to do the same thing except make up other characters for DUO, but don't worry, this is the only freakin story I'll put up for DUO

"What are his charges?" the judge says.

"Masturbation and other crap." the guys said.

"The penalty is: being locked in a closet with his 3rd devorced bride. Case freakin closed." the judge said.

"What is that? DUO said.

"HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

"What is a so funny?"

"It was nice knowing you fag." He Who Flames Fat People said.

"You're a freakin fag sa."

The guards dragged DUO into a closet and locked the door. There, a pale creature looked at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" DUO screamed. he was a nasty looking kid, He looked liked this.http://img463.imageshack.us/img463/6118/thegreatkaiseryt8.jpg

"I LOVE BEING A FREAK!!!" the creature said as he started to fondle the shit out of DUO.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" DUO screamed.

then he did the unthinkable and DUO was dead.

Back outside the closet, Nama and Erica looked at each other and finally Erica said, "Boy, sounds like DUO's enjoying it, what do you think Nama?"

Nama replied, "Oh, most definetly. I think that's like the most fun he's ever had."

Then both of them started laughing hilariously and Erica said, "Hey Nama, you want to go to his funeral tomorrow?"

Nama sarcastically thought and then said, "Um...let me think...NO."

"Yeah, you got that right girlfriend, plus, DUO's so retarded and why would anyone want to go to his...his...funeral?"

"Um, they wouldn't, not even his family, because DUO's so stupid."

"Yeah, he's always been stupididly hidious. Just looking and hearing him made me sick."

"Yeah...hey, you want to go shopping?"

"Sure, why not. DUO's dead and now the world is all peacefull again."

"Yeah, okay, let's go."

So, then the two left, skipping along to the mall, singing a song about how stupid DUO was.

**The end. Oh my goodness, I worked hard on that and I finally got it done. I sure hope DUO liked this Chapter even better, I worked long and hard on it to. **

**Anyway, well, that's all for me. Bye.**

**-Kovu 01**


End file.
